A Fifth Generation
by The Great Artiste
Summary: A One-Off about the Reagan men and their service in the United States Marine Corps. Happy Belated 241st birthday to the Corps, by far the most feared fighting force on Earth. Oohrah!


Blue Bloods: A Fifth Generation:

54th Precinct House

Manhattan, New York

Tuesday, November 10, 2015

Danny Reagan looked at his watch before glancing at the files on his desk. It was only 4:30 p.m., but he had plans tonight with his father and grandfather that he couldn't get out of.

"No" he smiled to himself. "A commitment that for once I do not want to get out of."

He stood up to grab his coat just as his partner came around the corner.

"Where you going?" Baez inquired.

"Home." Danny answered, not wanting to reveal his true destination.

"It's only 4:30, you usually don't leave until after six." She noted.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I like to change things up." He replied before grabbing his keys and heading out to his jeep.

About the same time Danny was exiting the Five-Four precinct house, Frank Reagan pushed the intercom button on his desk phone. "Baker, please have my detail ready to leave in five minutes." He announced.

Garrett Moore looked up at his boss. "We have somewhere to be?" He inquired.

"Not we, me." Frank replied as he began locking up his desk.

"I don't show you with any appearances tonight." Moore replied as he scrolled through the day's calendar.

"Not every plan I make or every event I commit to finds its way onto your calendar Garrett. I do have a life outside of this office." Frank replied as he rose to put on his suit jacket and overcoat.

"Must be a pretty important commitment to get you out of here before 7:00 p.m." Garrett teased.

Frank thought about what his friend had just stated and nodded. "One of the most important and treasured commitments that I ever made. See you in the morning." He replied before heading over to, and out his office door.

A third Reagan male was also busily preparing for that evening, engaged as he was in the age-old ritual involving the application of black polish to hard leather for nobody appreciated a good spit shine more than Henry Reagan.

He had just completed buffing out both his and Frank's footwear when Frank entered the room with a smile.

"All these years and still nobody knows how to put a shine on them like you Pop." Frank complimented.

"Guess that was drilled into me while you were still drinking out of a bottle, and I don't mean the kind we drink out of today." Henry teased back.

"Danny should be here shortly to shower and change. I'll head up and start getting ready." Frank noted.

"I'll wait for Danny and then get a move on myself." Henry replied.

Danny arrived ten minutes later carrying a duffle back on his shoulder and a garment bag in his hand. He noticed his grandfather was putting away his shine box.

"Too bad I wasn't five minutes earlier or I could have had you put your special touch on mine as well." Danny half joked as he hanged the garment bag in the closet.

"At your age, you can shine your own. I'll leave everything here that you'll need, help yourself." Henry grinned as he headed off to his own bedroom.

"Thanks Gramps." Danny smirked as he removed his footwear from the duffle and began to mimic his grandfather's efforts.

Across the Brooklyn Bridge in Manhattan, Linda and the boys had just claimed their seats at one of their favorite eateries when Nicky arrived with Jamie in tow.

"Look who I found outside." She grinned.

"Uncle Jamie" both boys exclaimed in excitement as they rose to hug their favorite uncle.

"Wow, I should show up like this more often." He joked.

"Come sit next to me Jamie." Linda invited as she pulled the chair to her right away from the table.

As much as she loved her Danny, and had admired Joe, this was the brother she was the most fascinated by and at ease with and with whom she could really talk. He was quiet, exceptionally intelligent, loyal to his family to a fault, and yet, he wasn't one to cross or fight with as Danny and Joe both learned the hard way. He had even stood up to Frank and Henry on more than one occasion. The only person Jamie yielded to was Erin, but Linda had always suspected this was because she was more like a surrogate mother than an elder sister.

"Where's everyone else?" Jamie inquired, noticing that half the family was missing.

"You didn't get the memo?" Linda inquired.

"Guess not." Jamie shrugged.

"Boys night out." Nicky answered for her aunt.

"Come again?" Jamie inquired as after all, he was one of "the boys".

"Something that Pops, Gramps, and Uncle Danny have to go to." Nicky replied as she fished a bread stick out of the bread basket.

"Must be something for detectives and higher ups." Linda commented, though Danny had informed her of the event which shocked her to no end because for the past 10 years, he had refused to attend it and now he thought it was a great idea to go.

"And Erin?" Jamie inquired.

"Probably still at the office." Nicky snorted.

"Said she'll meet us at the house after dinner." Linda replied, giving her niece disapproving look for her attitude.

"This is interesting. A Tuesday night and we're all heading over to Dad's while he, Dan and Gramps are out." Jamie noted, not quite believing the story he was being asked to believe. Linda knew more than she was letting on, but Jamie elected to let it play out rather than to cross examine his sister-in-law in front of his niece and nephews.

Erin pulled up to her childhood home at 6:30 p.m. She noticed Danny's jeep and Frank's detail, but no sign of Linda or Jamie.

She exited and waived to Detective Nucifero as she headed towards the side door and into the house.

"Hello?" She inquired to absolute silence.

After a minute, she heard what could only be the sound of marching down the stairs and into the den, which suddenly stopped, where upon her father shouted out "Fall In".

As Erin walked from the kitchen into the den what she saw brought tears to her eyes as well as immense pride.

Standing before her at attention were her grandfather, father, and brother, each wearing his full-dress uniform, but not the NYPD dress uniform she had so often seen them in. She brought her hands to her face as her eyes took it all in, the three men standing rigidly straight in front of her, dressed in the uniform of their service to their country, the United States Marine Corps.

"My God" she uttered as she made the sign of the cross, having never seen any of them in their Marine Corps dress uniform, let alone at the same time.

"Inspection" Frank called out causing Danny and Henry to stand even more ramrod straight as if that could happen.

Having been to enough NYPD events over her lifetime, she knew what inspection was. She approached her grandfather first and examined his uniform. She noticed the medals he proudly wore from his service during the Korean War. He may have put some weight on over the years, but he still cut the figure of a no nonsense marine. She looked at his left arm. Three Chevrons on top, and one on the bottom. Staff Sgt. Henry Charles Reagan. On his arm sleeve, she noticed a gold service stripe indicating his four years of service. She smiled imagining her grandfather in his early 20's sporting a "high and tight" with white walls.

Erin gave her grandfather a peck on the cheek and moved to her father.

Three up, four down. Master Gunnery Sgt. Francis Xavier Reagan, veteran of the Vietnam War and wow she thought, what a chest of medals. Her father had three gold service stripes on his sleeve indicating no less than 12 years' cumulative service. The brass on each button glistened, every medal shined with pride, and the uniform was crisp as the day he wore it to his wedding. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then stood before he older brother.

This one was going to be the hardest because while she sure hadn't been a gleam in her father's eye when Pops was in Korea, she was only a baby by the time her father had separated from the Marine Corps. It was Danny's absence and the hell that was Iraq that had kept Erin awake at night, in fear that she would lose her beloved brother, or worse, that he would come home a different man, as he had.

Erin was used to seeing Danny in rumpled suits. In fact, she wondered if he deliberately imitated Colombo, the famed TV detective brought to life by Peter Falk, but tonight, her brother was immaculate in his Dress Blues. She could even see the reflection in his shoes. Three up, two down, Gunnery Sgt. Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan. No service stripes as Danny had served less than four years' active duty, but in many ways, in the short amount of time he had served his country Danny had given up the most.

Jack was only a toddler and Linda was pregnant with Sean when Danny first deployed so he wasn't there to hold Sean when he had been born, and it was during his second deployment to Iraq that their mother died.

Erin cupped her brother's face in her hands before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Then she stepped back before centering herself before all three men.

"Parade Rest". She called out, causing all three men to shift their positions as ordered.

"All three of you not only pass inspection, but you are the living definition of the squared away Marine." She announced.

"Oohrah". The three called out in response.

At the same time, Erin heard the arrival of Linda, Jamie, and the kids, who all walked into the den, as surprised as Erin had been to see the Reagan men in full USMC uniform.

"Impressive". Jamie noted as he looked at his older brother.

Danny simply grunted in return while staring straight ahead.

After a few moments, Frank called out. "Gunnery Sergeant Reagan, form your ranks."

"Aye Aye Master Gunnery Sergeant Reagan." Danny replied.

"Staff Sergeant Reagan." Danny called out.

"Future Midshipman Reagan, front and center". Henry bellowed.

"Future Midshipman Reagan?" Jamie inquired looking around until Jack stepped from behind his mother and aunt to stand squarely before the Master Gunnery Sergeant.

"Future Midshipman Reagan reporting as ordered, Master Gunnery Sergeant" he exclaimed as he saluted, and received three salutes in return.

"Danny, what's going on?" Linda nervously asked.

"I think I know. Nicky answered. Remember Sunday dinner two nights ago," She commented.

Reagan Family House

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York

Sunday, November 8, 2015

As the Reagans sat around the family table, a myriad of conversation and topics was entered into by all. Finally, Erin looked over to her elder nephew.

"So, Jack, next year you're a senior and that means it's time to start thinking about where you want to go to college." She concluded.

"Yeah, I started filling out my applications in the spring of my junior year." Nicky noted.

"Same here." Jamie stated.

Jack turned and looked at his Great Grandfather, who pointed at his son, where upon Jack looked over to Frank, who nodded towards his son, who seemed blissfully unaware as to what was being discussed.

"Danny?" Jamie inquired as his brother shoved a rather large piece of chicken into his mouth.

"What?" Danny asked in between chews.

"We're talking about Jack being a senior next year and that maybe it's time to start thinking about which colleges he may want to apply to." Jamie answered.

"Yeah, we've talked about it. No hurry, he's only a junior." Danny dismissively replied.

"When did you talk about it?" Linda inquired.

"When Jack and I came over here a couple of months back, we sort of had that discussion with dad and gramps." Danny replied.

Erin and Jamie both knew their brother well enough to tell when he was either getting ready to let go a whopper of a lie, or that he had somehow been snagged on an issue and was trying to wiggle out of the net.

"Care to elaborate further?" Erin sweetly inquired as she rested her chin on her folded hands and stared her brother in the eyes.

"I'd sure like to hear about it." Jamie announced as he folded his arms and leaned into the table, also staring down his brother.

Danny was thinking he was lucky Joe wasn't there because he'd put an arm around Danny and squeeze the answer out of his mouth like it was toothpaste.

"There's nothing more to say, we just had some man to man talk, that's all." Danny replied, though Linda, Erin, Jamie, and Nicky did not believe they had been provided the entire story.

When they focused their attention on Jack, he simply pointed at his father. "What he said". Which earned him a sneer from Sean who also didn't believe a word he had heard.

Reagan Family House

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York

Tuesday, November 10, 2015

As Jack stood before the three United States Marines, Danny reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope which he passed to his father.

Frank withdrew the contents of the envelope and looked at his grandson who was standing ramrod straight.

This is addressed to "Jack Francis Reagan" Frank informed everyone.

"Dear Jack. I am pleased to announce your appointment to the United States Naval Academy as a Member of the Class of 2021."

Linda gasped as her knees went weak. Jamie and Erin quickly stepped in to hold her up as Danny remained at attention.

Frank continued. "You should take pride in having competed with outstanding young people from across the nation for admission to this historic institution. Acceptance of this appointment will be your first step on a voyage of discovery that will afford you a world class four-year degree, and commission you as an officer in the United States Navy or the United States Marine Corps. Congratulations on your hard work, efforts, and achievements to date. Sincerely, Vice Admiral J. E. Carter, Jr., Superintendent, United States Naval Academy."

Frank then folded the letter and placed it into the envelope before handing it to Jack.

"Attention" Henry called out where upon Jack saluted and received salutes in return.

"Dismissed" Henry concluded where upon Jack executed a perfect 180 degree about face before walking over to his mother.

"Fall Out" Frank ordered as he, Danny, and Henry relaxed their postures and returned to being father, grandfather, and great grandfather.

"Jack, when did you apply? Nicky asked.

"You don't apply Nicky, you are appointed." Danny informed her. "You have to be invited." He clarified.

"An exceptional honor." Frank stated.

"Who appointed Jack? Linda asked.

"By now you should know that between Francis and myself, we have plenty of favors owed us and this was one worth calling in." Henry beamed. "Not to mention Jack has exceptional grades and qualifications.

"By why get all dressed up just to tell Jack where he's going to college?" Sean innocently asked.

Danny smiled. "First of all Sean, this isn't just any college. It's the Navy and Marine Corps version of the United States Military Academy at West Point. Secondly, son, this was just the icing on the cake. Tonight, Pops, Gramps and I are attending the Marine Corp's 240th Birthday Ball at the Plaza Hotel. We though that it made a relevant point to present Jack the news in this generational way, seeing how he may wind up the 5th generation of Reagan men to wear the Globe and Anchor."

"What point is that?" Sean asked.

"The point that we are very fortunate to be citizens of this great country and that there are those who both within and from afar, who would like to see that way of life and what that great lady out there in the harbor stands for come to an end. Your Great-Great grandfather Charles Reagan, Pops, Gramps, and I all served in the Marine Corps to protect that way of life so that others, including those in our family and our friends could have our freedom and liberty and now your brother wants to join our proud heritage in defending our cherished rights by doing his part, however, instead of going in to the Marine Corps after high school as an enlisted grunt, the way we all went in, Jack will first get his college degree from the Naval Academy. He'll be the first Reagan to be commissioned as an officer and will outrank us all." Danny stated as his eyes softened.

"But Danny, what about the ball? For 10 years, you've refused to go." Erin inquired.

"I know Sis but at the time I was bitter and angry at the Corps because it wouldn't grant me leave when Sean was born or when Mom died but then I had that case with the Michael Oates, the homeless Marine hero awarded the Silver Star murdered by that developer Cassidy and it triggered something in me that along with other things I see, and hear on the news, and run across just in daily life, made me realize that as a Marine, we don't leave other Marines behind, and we don't leave the Corps behind. It's as much a part of us as a our heart or our brain, there's no such thing as an Ex-Marine because you can take the man out of the Corps, but you can't take the Corps out of the man." He stated to Frank and Henry's affirmative nods.

"I began to feel proud of that and of my service, and dad's, grandpa's, and great grandpa Charles's service and when Jack came to me asking about the Corps, and about Dad's and Gramps' service, and that he was thinking of following in our footsteps, that pride began pouring over me like it did the day I joined up and I decided that it was about time I began celebrating the Corps with my fellow Marines instead of shunning it." He concluded while smiling at his father and grandfather.

"You know Danny, when I think about it, all three of you served in police actions more than you did wars. Look at Korea and Vietnam, they are now classified as police actions, and Iraq, the hunt for terrorists who are nothing more than criminals, isn't much different than hunting them down here and afterwards you all went from wearing Marine uniforms to NYPD blues and doing the same job." Jamie stated.

"Sounds about right. Simplistic, but you make a good point." Danny smirked.

"The other common denominator is that each of you fought in actions that are considered to be some of the finest hours for the Corps.." Jamie continued. "The Battle of the Chosin Reservoir for Gramps, The Battle of Hue City for Dad, and The Second Battle of Fallujah for you."

"I just hope that if Jack joins the Marines, he never has to see any of that kind of fighting." Linda replied.

"We all do Linda, but it's a part of being a Marine. Jack may elect to be a Marine Corps aviator, or join Force Recon, or he may go to law school and serve in the Jag Corps. For now, the door has been opened to him and it's his choice whether or not he wishes to walk through it and if he does, where he wishes the adventure to take him, because right now his future is wide open to him." Frank replied.

Henry looked at his watch. "Time to go." He announced.

"We'll pick this up again on Sunday, but in the meantime, do you have an answer for Vice Admiral Carter?" Frank inquired of his grandson.

"Yes Sir. Please tell him that it will be my honor to attend the Naval Academy and to carry out the honor and tradition of four generations of Reagan men before me." Jack proudly answered.

Oohrah! Everyone shouted out in reply.

-30-


End file.
